Ryoma Echizen Errand Man
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: Ryoma Echizen never liked playing a fool, but at times like these it was the only way to live. [RyoSaku] [One Shot]


Well hello there. This is my first Prince of Tennis story.I was told by my ever kind and loving brother ((yeah right)) that I need to write something other than Fullmetal Alchemist. Which is true, two year in a fandom makes it hard to write after while. I hope that you guy like this story. Prompt was: What would Ryoma be like if he didn't go pro when he was older? Well this is my answer.

**Disclaimer:** as one great fanfiction writer said, fanfiction explains itself.

* * *

Ryoma Echizen never liked playing a fool, but at times like these it was the only way to live. So he pulled his white cap over his eyes as if it was to cover his ears. 

"Ryoma-kun!"

God she was calling again.

Pulling his cap down further, as if it could go further. So he tried to ignore the voice again.

"RY-O-MA!" the voice called out to him again. There was no point to it anymore he couldn't hide anywhere on the estate.

The damned place that he lived at for most of his life was kindly given to him by his loving father after he passed away in what has seemed as eons ago. _Yeah thanks old man making me take over the family business of running a friggin temple, I could have been a professional tennis player but no I have to be a crazy monk with a tennis court in behind the temple bell!!!_

"RYOMA!" was called out this time far more angrily and a heck of a lot closer. The voice belonged to a beautiful pair of eyes, with an overstretched belly and sore feet.

He shifted his bare feet on the tennis court where he was currently standing, "what honey?"

"I've been calling for you forever! You know that…" his hearing went out after that statement, when he realised that he was turning into his old man, no change that he was his old man, _damn the bastard, he tricked me into this lifestyle and is now laughing at me where ever he is._

"Ryoma are you even listening to me?" the woman that he decided to marry for life was now glaring.

"You know I am, Sakuno."

"You are now?" she said with agitated eyes, he gulped as she put a hand on her hip that definitely wasn't good. "What did I just say?"

"Ah…?"

Her lovely shaped eyebrow twitched, and Ryoma felt like cowering. God when did he turn into such a pathetic man? Back in the old days he could have always knocked down such terrifying opponents with a simple 'mada mada da ne'.

He realised why...

Sakuno is pregnant...

Pregnant women are scary...

And one would think he'd learn after the first two but no they had to have a third…

Oh yeah and it's apparently all his fault.

"RYOMA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF OF THIS TENNIS COURT AND GO PICK YOUR DAUGHTER UP AT SCHOOL!!!" the pregnant woman yelled and Ryoma jumped in fear.

"God, I'm going no need to yell Sakuno." He said scampering off.

"Could have fooled me," she muttered back then yelled pointing at his retreating form, "and make sure you put some shoes on this time!"

After making a quick stop at the house to pick up his shoes in which he found something to the effect of a grocery list, he dashed his way off to the elementary school. When he got to school gates, he found a small black haired girl glaring up at him.

Ryoma jumped in fear, his daughter had her mother's glare this was defiantly not good, he gulped saying, "Sorry Yuna-chan lost track of time."

"No you thought that it was Ryuu-nii's turn to pick me up and mom had to remind you." She said with venom dripping from her voice.

Ryoma jumped again, god she was a scary for a second grader. Extending a hand for her to hold he said, "Where is your brother anyway?"

She took his hand, "Dad he goes to middle school now."

"Oh." Ryoma said lamely before giving his daughter a sweet smile, "Mommy wants some sweet tasting sushi from Taka-san's. If you tell me Mommy's favourite you might get a platter for yourself."

"Don't bribe your own daughter." A very familiar voice called out.

And Ryoma's daughter betrayed him by squealing evil words, "Momo-chan!"

Ryoma glared at his betrayer who was jumping into the tall man's arms and whispered, "Traitor."

Momo adjusted the seven-year-old girl in his arms, "you see Yuna-chan what your father has is what we call a 'complex'."

"Don't you dare go teaching my daughter those kinds of words you idiot!" Ryoma yelled out.

"AH! Momo-chan Daddy's being scary!" Yuna said hiding in the man that was holding her.

"Don't worry Yuna-chan; Momo-chan is here to save you!" Momo gave her a gallant pose and she giggled.

Both vaguely heard, "that's the last time I'm letting Momo baby-sit."

"Yuna-chan do you hear that? Your dad is going to separate us!"

Yuna cried "NO!" into Momo's arms and Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

"Get married, have your own children and stop putting stupid idea's in my child's head!" Ryoma yelled out.

"Ann and I are engaged."

"How long has it been? Three years?"

Momo curled up into a big ball of sadness. Yuna patted her dear friend on the head, "its okay Momo-chan."

Finally when Momo recovered from his pit of sadness he was about to yell at his annoyance when a strong grip took hold of both his and Ryoma's shoulder, "Momoshiro, Echizen you're scaring people."

The voice of reason came out of an old friend with large eyebrows and a sushi chef's apron, "come inside, have a drink, calm down." And he pushed the two men and a child into the store.

Upon entering they found another old friend pushing up his glasses as he dragged a red pen across several sheets of paper. He looked up at the people that entered and said, "Echizen I have something of yours."

"Captain?" Ryoma asked tilting his head to the side.

Tezuka picked a twelve-year-old boy up by the collar and threw him at his father "He followed me here."

"Come on Tezuka-sensei you have teach me some new tricks in tennis! All dad does is make fun of me and he won't show me anything new."

"Really now? And why is that?" Tezuka added not really caring making another red X on a piece of paper.

"Cause he's a lazy bastard" the boy yelled out.

"No it's because you suck Ryuuho." Ryoma said flopping on seat across the table from his senior, Momo sat beside him and Yuna placed herself next to Tezuka.

"Hey Kuni-chan what cha doing?" the girl said leaning on the table to see what was on the papers.

"Marking tests." He said lamely as Takashi placed a set of drinks in front of the men.

"Ooo juice!" the girl squealed in excitement reaching for one of the glasses, the four men jumped in fear of the child touching but it was her brother's voice that stopped her.

"That's _sake_ Yu-chan. _Only old men_ drink that," the boy said.

Yuna pouted but quickly forgave when Takashi place a purple liquid in front of her, "Grape, your favourite right Yuna-chan?"

The girl giggled taking a sip and Tezuka passed her the pile of papers, "Organize them by last name and class Yuna. You shouldn't get to bored I still have more to go through."

"Yay!" she called out in excitement.

"So why do you want lessons from the Kunimitsu-kun, Ryuuho-kun?" Takashi said pulling up a chair to seat at the table.

Ryuuho sat in his sister's chair as she decided to take a seat on Momoshiro's lap, "I want to get stronger not by standing idly by."

"If you want, I the great Momo-chan can train you to be strong!" Momo said ecstatically.

"I don't want lessons from an old man." Ryuuho said stonily and Momo collapsed into his ball of gloom.

Yuna pouted and placed a hand on Momo's head, "it's alright Momo-chan." Yuna looked down at the page she was holding then glanced up brightly, "Wow! This one has a lot of X's! It has to be Ryuu-nii's!" she asked excitedly.

Tezuka smiled apologetically to the girl, "Sorry Yuna I don't teach his grade."

It was then that Momo got his second wind and said, "Yeah but Tezuka is a year older than me!"

"Yeah but dad says that Tezuka-sensei is a really, really good!" and with that Ryuu shot Momo down again.

"Yeah well I'm…I'm…" Momo tried to defend his honour.

Tezuka gave a frown and said in a sarcastic tone, "Well said, Mr. New Job Every Month Momoshiro."

"So that's why Ann won't marry you!" Ryoma said as if a great idea had hit him.

Momo sigh, "I'm sorry if I don't find a job interesting enough to stay for a long period of time oh so high and mighty monk. After you calling such a cheap shot I think that you owe me dinner."

"Shit dinner! Taka-san can I get a five platter with the sweetest sushi you can make, Sakuno is in one of those moods." Ryoma said slamming a hand onto the table. Taka smiled and got up to prepare the order.

"You in trouble again Echizen?" Tezuka said marking up the last page.

"She's pregnant, I think that is enough said." Ryoma said jumping a bit, "come on Yuna, Ryuuho time to go home."

"But Momo-chan!" Yuna said pouting.

Ryoma mumbled, "I don't see why she's so attached to that bastard." He huffed, "he's coming to dinner with us now go!" he said pointing to the door.

"Yay!" Yuna called pushing her brother, "Momo-chan is coming Ryuu-nii you know what that mean Mom will let us have pop!"

"You're such a push over." Tezuka said to Ryoma as he placed Yuna's neatly filed stack into a bag.

"Women scare me." Was all Ryoma said as his forcefully pushed the group out the door with his food, leaving Tezuka to laugh to himself that the "number one rookie" Ryoma Echizen turned into a coward before his wife.

---------

"I smell alcohol!" Sakuno screeched as the group entered the house.

"We're busted," Momo said bending down to let Yuna off of his shoulders.

Ryuuho nudged his father in the back placing a chocolate bar into his father's hands.

"Chocolate?" Ryoma said extending what was in his hands to his very annoyed, very pregnant wife. And it just so happened that her eyes light up at the site.

The woman grabbed the sushi tray that was in Momo's arms as well as the chocolate bar and headed toward the kitchen humming, "you're staying for supper right Momo-senpai?"

"Sure," he gulped.

Sakuno's head popped back saying, "And Ryoma you're nowhere near off the hook. I saw Ryuu give you the chocolate bar."

Ryuu laughed leaving his father in the dust saying, "Mada, mada, da ne."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the story, I know I kind of made Momo out to be an idiot but I like him that way for some reason. 

Please review.


End file.
